Imaging apparatuses using solid state image sensors, such as a digital still camera, have become widespread. In recent years, miniature imaging apparatus systems using miniature solid state image sensors has been rapidly developing. Accordingly, requirement on a miniature zoom lens having high imaging performance have increased depending on market needs for a zoom lens adjusting a focal length depending on an object as an optical systems in the imaging systems. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-251462 proposes a miniature zoom lens that achieves high imaging performance all over a zooming range by increasing the number of movable lens groups during zooming to increase degrees of freedom of aberration correction.